A gate driver on array (GOA) is a technology to form a gate line scanning driving signal circuit on the array substrate by the conventional process of the thin-film transistor crystal display to achieve the technology of driving method of scanning gate line by line.
With the rapid development of the smart phone, the touch panel (TP) technology, especially the In Cell Touch Panel technology is further developed. Wherein the in cell touch panel is meant to form partial of the touch pad of the in cell touch panel on the array substrate by using the array process of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display apparatus to achieve the touch function.
The conventional GOA circuit with the In Cell Touch Panel technology will have the function failure risk of the GOA circuit when operating All Gate On function. For example, the leakage of a gate signal point when all gate on and make the electric potential of the gate signal point in the abnormal status and lead to the failure of the GOA circuit. Besides, during the scanning period of the touch panel, a scanning signal is raised on the touch pad; the scanning signal will influence a gate driving signal of the GOA circuit and influence the normal display of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
Wherein, the all gate on function is to set all of the gate driving signal in a valid electrical level to scan all of the liquid crystal display apparatus in the GOA circuit to clear the remaining charge of each pixel of the liquid crystal display apparatus from the black screen stage into the black screen awakening stage to solve the shadow issue when opening the panel.